1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming threadings in a bushing which is used to secure a hose therein.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional method for forming threadings in a bushing is shown in FIGS. 13-15. However, in this manner, the pitches defined between any adjacent two of the threadings formed in the bushing are not equal.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional method for forming threadings in a bushing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional method for forming threadings in a bushing.